1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a point for a wood hook which enters and adheres to hard and soft wood during hot or cold weather.
2. Prior Art
Hooks to handle logs are known. The ones described in Canadian Patent Nos. 715,438, 493,307, 244,691 and 230,815 desribe wood engaging points which are generally tapered in cross-section. The shape of the point has been modified to handle the logs for different operations such as for the pickaroon described in Canadian Patent No. 606,478 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,194.